Sacrifices
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: SEQUAL TO Insane (a vampire love story) Alice and jasper refuse to leave during new moon, but after Paul attacks and phases in front of Charlie, how will they tell him? After a tragic accident leaves Alice charred, will Edward finally come back?
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice.

I own nothing

**sequel to Romeo and julet**

* * *

Okay, this was in insane (my other story) but, so the people who don't wanna read another story, I'll put the main part here. But basically, they left Alice in her human years and here's what happened:

* * *

And with that flash you were gone. Edward! Just gone! Edward we can not leave Bella like you left me! You know what I did after you left? Do you? Stephan became my rebound. He hunted humans and I was his best friend! I jumped off a cliff! I lived somehow! Edward, if Bella dose the same as idiotic me did, she'll be dead by tomorrow! Right after you all left, Stephan came in, he had just got in a fight with James. Just then, he told me that James was planing to drain me. With out even thinking, Stephan bit me. James killed Stephan for changing me, then everyone was gone, I didn't have Stephan, or you or jasper, I should have died so many times. I committed human suicide at least 100 times! I even tried killing myself with a dagger! I eventually snapped my own neck. I killed myself Edward! I don't know who saved me after that, but I killed my vampire self Edward! I've seen how this turns out! Bella jumps off a cliff and dies if we leave! Then you go have the volturi kill you! You can't leave me again Edward, you're my big brother. I love you. Don't do this. We have to stay." I pleaded with Edward for the last time. This was drastic, even for him. I hadn't ever told anyone what happened when They left. I had said it a bit to loud, the entire house was in the living room staring. "We can't leave." I said softly again. "I also saw that when Bella dies, Jacob and Charlie killed themselves too. If we leave, we take 3 lives, by staying we save 3. So take your pick Edward. I said coldly and headed up the stairs.

**Here's where the real story begins**

* * *

Alice point of view  
Jasper came into our room and wrapped his arms around me. "Is that true?" He asked me tightening his grip. I nodded. He scooted me onto his lap. I buried my face in his shoulder. "Why didn't you ever tell us?" He asked after a long silence. I sighed. "Because. . ." I replied softly she frowned then grinned. "I know what'll get my pixie back to normal. He said smiling. He led me outside to the patio it was raining lightly, he kissed me and we started dancing, no music, just us, he was right. "You do know how to make a girl happy, don't you jazz?" I said smiling. "Only you." He said and kissed my neck I twirled around under his arm. Edward came out. I looked over at him a bit coldly. Jasper kissed the top of my head and sent calming emotions. Edward started to speak. "Our plane is leaving soon, we should go." I looked at him in disbelief. "You heartless son of a-" Emmett started the jeep drowning out my swear word as I stepped on Edwards foot and hard. Then stormed away. Jasper went after me. I slammed the door just before he got there. He knocked on the door "Ali...?" He asked quietly. Carlisle came up. "Alice, time to go." I threw a shoe at the door. "I'm not going." I said in a muffled tone. Carlisle sighed. "Alice. . ." I cut him off "no. I will not be a part of Edwards idiotic plan. I can't let her die, Carlisle." I said coming closer to the door "we'll live in the woods if we have too." Carlisle opened the door. "We don't want to go either, but it'll be better." He told me. "3 people die if we leave! Carlisle we need to stay." I snapped then said "sorry, Carlisle." He sat next to me. "It's okay." He said calmly. I sighed and layed my head on his shoulder "I don't wanna leave, this place is perfect." I admitted he smiled. "I don't wanna leave either Alice." He told me "then don't. Edward isn't the boss of us Carlisle, you are. Lets stay." I said trying to convince him. He shook his head. "Alice, we need to go." I shook my head. "I can't stop you from leaving, but I'm staying Carlisle." He nodded "we'll more than likely be in Denali, wright us, please." I nodded "okay." He started to go out the door, then stopped. "Be good. No parties, hosting or attending, don't get in trouble." He told me. I nodded once. "Yes sir." He kissed the top of my head. "Good luck." He said and went down to the garage. They drove to the airport. I turned to jasper. " We have the house to ourselves. What to do first?" He asked and kissed me thirstily, obviously wanting to go Emmett and rose. I pulled back. "Not yet we need to make sure Bella's alright..." I said wishing Bella could wait. "Jasper, stop. . ." I whined knowing he was using this power. He sighed in defeat. "Promise, after we make sure Bella's okay?" I nodded and kissed him again. I sighed. "Jazz, we don't have a car. . ." I said slowly realizing my idiocy. I looked at my phone, it was almost 5 pm. "Do you think any dealerships are still open?" I asked "if we hurry." He said simply it was Friday night. "Then let's go!" I said and jumped out the window. We made it to the dealer at 5:30. I saw the perfect car. Jasper saw it too. It was a bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo. It was tiny enough that my feet actually reached the petals, unlike Bella's truck. The price tag read '$134,000' I smiled brightly "Alice do we have that much?" Jasper asked I laughed. "Jazz, I have triple that, in cash, sitting in my purse as we speak." The sales man came over to me. "Can I help you?" He asked pleasantly "this one please!" I said smiling. He looked a bit surprised. "Can you afford this?" He asked chuckling. Pulled the money out of my purse. "Yes sir." I replied handing him the roll of money with a $10000 bill wrapped on the outside. He looked at me in shock. "Is this a joke? Am I being punk'd? Where's Ashton?" I laughed. "No sir, this is real." I said with a smile. "It's exactly $134,000 by the way." He looked dumbfounded at me. "Anything we need to sign? Or may we leave?" I asked he motioned for us to follow him. After we signed the papers we headed off to Charlie's. I drove. Jasper had his arm around me. There was more than just Charlie's police car present. I found charlie in the commotion "what's going on?" I asked him. He was crying. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Sorry alice, Bella's gone missing. I'm just nervous. With those huge wolves. . . I mean who knows?" I stood shocked "we'll help find her, don't worry, I never have been afraid of much." I turned to jasper. "Bella's missing. Lets go find her." He nodded as we walked toward the woods. Another officer tried to stop me. "It's okay, I'm her best friend, I'm going to help search." He nodded and let me go. "Bella?!" I called loudly about 2 hours later I faced something I wasn't prepared for. Jasper and I had split up to look for her. As I came around a curve I saw one of the huge wolves that had been on the news. It growled at me. I backed away slowly. It lunged at me. I ran, but tripped over something, then fell onto something. "Oh my gawd. Bella?" I asked quietly "JASPER! I'VE FOUND HER, BUT I CAN'T EXACTLY MOVE!" I yelled loudly. Soon jasper was by my side. The wolf stalked forward towed me. "Take Bella and run." I told him. To my pleasant surprise, he obeyed. The wolve was about the size of a horse. It stepped on my leg, it felt like it was 300 pounds. I screamed in pain and tried to get away. "WOLF!" i yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Soon everyone was gathered at a distance. "Kill it, kill it, kill it." I murmured the wolves tooth ran across my forehead. I winced as I saw Charlie in the distance, the quileute's weren't doing anything but watching. "Charlie! Kill it!" I yelled helplessly. It had me pined down by my leg, if I moved I'd shatter it for sure. Charlie aimed at its brain and released the bullet. The wolf phased into Paul. I had to play along. When it turned to a naked guy on me, I screamed, a lot, then ran to jasper. He caught me in his arms as I hid my face in his chest. "What just happened?" I asked jasper sounding scared. Everyone turned to billy. He looked sheepishly at Jacob. "Um.. .. .. Well" he sighed. "Jared, we're going to need some fire wood."

* * *

R&r :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice 2  
I own nothing

* * *

-Alice  
I had a chocolate bar and gummy bears in my purse, human candy was was like a vampire's beer or alcohol. As Jacob started the fire we all sat on logs. Jacob began to speak. "Well, we're just gunna come clean here, Charlie, try not to freak." I interrupted him below human hearing level. "No. No we aren't." He glanced at me. "Why not?" He asked leaning back "because of the volturi!" I exclaimed still under Charlie's hearing. "What are they?" He asked I sighed. "Who wants to tell scary stories?!" I asked in my normal voice. "I'll go first" I popped a gummy bear in my mouth "this is the story of an evil group of vampires called "the volturi" they're leaders name is Aro, he is the scariest thing. Ever. Even scarier that 20 missed calls from mom. When thing go his way, he laughs but its really creepy he can see every thought you've ever had just by touching your hand. Then there's Jane, she's only about 4' 6" but when she glares, it causes unbearable pain, she has a very temmper. There's also Felix, Alec, Marcus, and Caius, but no one cares about them. Your turn jake!" I Said enthusiastically as I ate a couple more gummy bears. "Um. . . Thanks for that story Alice. . . Now to tell you why Paul turned into a wolf. It because he's a wear wolf." He said calmly. Everyone but him did a spit take but him. "But I'm not done yet" he said. I stood up "yes you are." I said through my teeth. "oh, but I wanted to tell Charlie how you and the rest of the Cullen's are-" I put my hand over his mouth "getting a cat!" I finished as his voice was muffled by my hand. "Yeah, we're getting a kitty. No big whoop." I said glaring at him. I felt something slimy and wet on my hand, I immediately moved it and screamed "JACOB?! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!" He nodded. Grinning. "Jaasperrr.." I whined. He tossed me the hand sanitizer. I squirted most of it in Jacob's eyes then used the rest on my hands. "Jasper, can we go home? I'm tiered." I lied jake looked over "oh, but Alice, vampires don't sleep." He said in a matter of fact tone. All eyes were on him. Jasper did a second spit take, and I fainted.

*hours later

I awoke on Charlie's couch. Jasper was looking down at me. "Mornin' Ali." He said letting his accent slip. I smiled "what time is it?" I asked "it's about 3am. You passed out when Jacob told Charlie we were vampires." He explained "dose he believe it?" I asked "not one bit." He said smiling. I sighed in relief. He heard foot steps coming Down the stairs. I pretended to be asleep incase it was Charlie. "Jasper?" I heard Bella's voice ask questioningly I sat up since it was Bella "hey." He said casually. "Alice!" She said running toward me. She almost tripped but jasper caught her. She threw her arms around me. "I thought you guys left." She said confused. "We refused to leave you here alone, so we stayed." I explained. "All of you?" She asked hopefully "no, just us." I told her sadly. The punishment of the gummy bears hit me like a hangover for a human. "Um, hey Bella, where's your bathroom?" I asked trying not to sound sick. "The door on the end of the hall upstairs." I nodded and flashed off not making a sound due to the fact that I wast touching the ground. Charlie walked at of his room at the worst possible time. I felt his eyes on me as I was a blur of color hovering 2 inches of the ground.

-Charlie  
Jacob called Alice a vampire and she fainted. I walked out of my room to see a flash of color hovering 2 inches of the ground, i was probably Hallucinating, but huh, Maybe Alice was a vampire. . . Ha... Sure. . .

-Alice  
*rainbow vomit filled hours later

It was now 8am I emerged back down stairs. Jasper was attempting to make Bella pancakes. There was a knock on the door. I answered it and Immediately regretted it. It was none other than Jacob black. I sighed. "Stay." I went to the kitchen. "Bella, it's Jacob. Does Charlie usually let him in?" I asked. She took a bite of pancake. "Unfortunately, yes." She said lowly. I sighed then smirked as jasper and I got the same idea. I opened the door and jasper and I proceed to coo at him "here Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! Who's a good Boy? We tried to keep it up but the stench choked us. Charlie came downstairs to see me in Jasper's arms on the couch. "Wait, you two are together?" He asked a little confused. I nodded and laid my head on jasper's chest. "Since we were 10." I said holding his hand. He kissed my cheek. Charlie looked worried. I smiled. "Don't worry Charlie. He's safe." I said smiling. "I wouldn't ever hurt her." Jasper told him, pulling me closer. Jacob was seated in the recliner. "Hey Charlie!" He said smirking. "Dja know that there's two vampires in the house?" He asked Charlie rolled his eyes. "Jake I don't believe in that stuff. Well, actualy I guess I believe in wear wolves since I witnessed it, but I don't believe in vampires." He said simply. "But charrrlieeeeeee it's trueeeeeee." He whined "go home jake,you're dunk." I said laughing as jasper joined in. "No, realy Charlie, they have super human strength, speed, hearing. Come on Charlie! Believe me! They're inhumanly hard, and cold. Try it!" I rolled my eyes. "In that logic, you're inhumanly warm, and you have super human strength too." I was now standing inches away from Jacob as we glared at each other. We were both on out feet now. "He's a werewolf!" "She's a vampire!" We yelled at the same time overlapping each others exposion. He was turning red. He was about to phase. "Run!" I yelled grabbing Jasper's hand. He grabbed Bella as we ran out the door as I screamed "Charlie! Get out of there! He'll hurt you!" I dropped Jasper's hand and ran back in. Just as he phased I jumped between them and shoved Charlie back. Jacob's claws cut into my wrist. I groaned in pain. I could smell my vampire blood. Then it hit me. My blood was clear. When charlie saw it he'd know Jacob was right. I jumped up and trapped Jacob in a head lock. "You're fully aware that I can kill you right here, right now." I hissed. He pinned me down, I'd already exposed my self. No use in trying to hide it now. I crushed one of his legs in my fist. He yelped in pain and fled. I examined my wrist to see if anything could be done. Nope, and it was going to leave scars too. People at school would think I was a cutter. Oh boy. I stood and glanced at Charlie. We looked terrified, amazed, and grateful all in one. "What was that? What you just did?" He asked franticly. Crap. "It's true." I moaned in defeat. "I'm a blood sucking monster. Just, please don't tell. That story about the volturi I told at the campfire is true. If they find out you know about me, they'll kill us all. Please don't tell. I'm not going to hurt anyone. May I explain my kind to you?" He nodded "jasper." I called "you can come back." I turned to Charlie. "There are basically five types of vampires. The vegetarians, like my self, the normal, the clueless ,the evil, and the wanted, I also fall into the wanted category. Vegetarians only drink the blood of animals resulting in golden eyes like mine. It takes a lot of self control, it's difficult, but far from impossible. The thirstier we are, the more dangerous It is to be around us, as we may slip up, Also the darker our eyes are. There are only about 2 covens that i know of that do this, ourselves, and the denali's. We try to hunt before we go around humans. The 'camping trips' on sunny days are when we hunt. And let me deny a few myths. No. We do not sleep in coffins. We don't sleep at all. Daggers and holy water don't kill us. We dont age. No. We do not burn when we go into the sunlight, we sparkle." I said and facepalmed. "Onto the normal, they hunt humans, but aren't proud of it. Some are honestly allergic to animal blood or can't stand the taste, like Jasper's friends Peter and charlotte. They take up majority of our kind. The clueless take up a small part of us, they consist of the changed and abandoned, they don't know what they've become, and don't know what to do. this happens in a situation like mine was. My creator saved me from a vampire killing me, but the one who wanted to kill me, killed my creator before he could explain what i was." i sighed. "you're going to kill me for this, but Bella was attacked by the same one. He showed up when we were playing baseball. My future had gone blank. He planed to kill me too. We realized he had caught her sent, so we hid in phoenix, we didn't think he'd ever find us here. He was a step ahead though, when we got there, we thought we'd just wait him out, but then I had a vision that he was in a ballet studio. Bella recognized it from when she was a child. James had found us. Later that day, Bella got a call from James. He told her he had Renne, and not to bring any one along, so she went to the ballet studio to try and save Renee. But when she got there, James had lied. He didn't have her. It was just a recording from a video. But Bella believed him and had fallen into his trap. while she was in there she tried to exape, but James had planed this way to well. He threw her across the room, broke her leg, yes that's what really happened, Then Edward came in. We started tearing James to bits, the only way to kill a vampire is to tear it apart and burn it. then Jasper, me, Emmett and Carlisle came in, i had had a vision about it after she escaped from us. Jasper and Emmett started a fire. Carlisle and I tried to help Bella stop bleeding, then we realized, James had bit her. She was beginning to change into a vampire. Edward had to find the strength to suck the venom out with out killing her. He did, but barley. Edward wanted her to move back to Florida so he wouldn't hurt her. She refused. Bella and I are the only people to ever escape James." I finished looking at charlie who was staring wide eyed. "So what happened to James?" he asked dumb founded "I killed him." I replied smiling "well I mean, Emmett and jasper helped. That point brings me to the evil, they're just bad. They take pride in draining humans, and other's pain. This describes the volturi, Jasper's creator, James, and a few others, they are truly heartless, occasionally, they'll make a newborn army, which is essentially a bunch of newly created vampires, and have them fight other covens to the death for land, property, blood, occasionally for a member of that coven if they have a useful power. Which brings me to the wanted. Wanted vampires have a rare extra power, and are highly wanted by the volturi. Edward, partially jasper, and myself fall into this category. I can see the future, jasper can control emotions, and Edward reads minds. James was the one who killed Waylon." I said looking over at him. He was speechless. "My daughter an I would be dead with out you. Thank you for saving us." He said and hugged me. I smiled. "Jasper helped." I said sharing my credit. "Thank you too." He said looking toward jasper. Bella looked at me "so how old are you, Alice?" She asked smirking. Jasper made a hysterical face "omigawd, Bella you can't just ask a woman her age!" He said as I fell back laughing. "I'm 112." I replied. Charlie stared at me in disbelief. "He's 169." I said crossing my arms. I made the mistake of moving to fast. "Alice, I can smell your blood. What happened? Are you okay!" He asked flashing over to me and gently taking my wrist. "Jazz, I'm fine." I said with a smile. "Ali, you need to hunt." He told me softly "can we go shopping after that?" I asked hopefully he smiled and pulled me closer. "Sure." With that we flashed off to the car. Jasper opened the door for me he kissed me as i got in. I heard Charlie ask Bella "they're really meant for each other weren't they?" I smiled softly. "More than you could ever know dad." I heard Bella say. With that we reached home and parked in the Garage. I caught an odd scent. "Victoria." I said immediately recognizing the scent.


	3. Chapter 3

i own nothing.

Jasper  
"Carlisle, if you don't I will, and I don't know if i'll be able to stop. she has visions, she said she saw her as one of us." I took out the the paper, and handed to Carlisle I showed him each square the first was her waking up as a newborn the second was us hunting, then her jumping on my back laughing the next was Alice and I in a tree with a small speech bubble above Alice that read "I love you." She was curled up to me in the picture. The last "she had a vision just before you came in. That's what she saw." He looked at me "how many years forward?" He handed the paper back, and I put it in my pocket. "She didn't say." About 4 days later, Alice woke up again. I sat on the edge of her bed preparing to tell her. She sat us and blinked like she normally did. "Well, they found something out." I said taking her hand. She looked curious "they said you'll never be able to speak or make a sound again." I told her trying to be gentle. She looked disappointed. She took the paper and wrote "I'll miss my voice..." A tear dropped onto the paper. I pulled her close as she cried on my shoulder. "There's another option though." She looked up hopefully. "I guess it's confession time." I said lowly. "I lied about what they meant by "and she's human." They didn't date all those creatures. Alice, we aren't human." I told her hoping she wouldn't freak. She did a soundless laugh, if she still had a voice, it would have been beautiful. She took a sheet of paper and wrote "jasper, I knew that the day we met. My question is, what are you?" I bit my lip really not wanting to tell, what If she was afraid of me? I sighed in defeat. "I'm a vampire." I said as she smiled "you're not scared?" I asked taking her hand she took the paper again "naw, I'm terrified, but I don't care what you are, you're mine." She wrote smiling. I kissed her softly "my question is. . . Would you rather be mortal, or a vampire, by the way you were a vampire in the vision. The venom would probably fix your voice." She moved what tiny bit of hair she had on her neck over. I laughed "Alice not here. We have to keep our existence a secret." She frowned "we'll take you home and do it there. Enjoy your last few mortal hours." She took the paper "I can't wait to speak again." She wrote smiling at me "you're so beautiful." I told her touching her face. She put her hand on mine and kissed my cheek "I love you." I said quietly she smiled and kissed me. Edward came back in "have you told her?" He asked Alice nodded. "We'll change her tonight." I stated to him he looked at Alice. "Is this what you want? You'll never be able to see your family again."

Alice  
"Yes, I'm sure" I thought, meting his eyes as I nodded. He looked a bit shocked "what'd you just do?" He asked aloud "if I think, I don't have to right since apparently you read minds." I thought smirking. "Dose that mean we can communicate telepathically?" He asked aloud. I nodded. "Jasper wasn't wrong about your voice." He told me. jasper cut in. "You can hear her voice?" He nodded "oh, I envy you at the moment." He said wrapping his arm around me. It was now twilight. The Cullen's took me back to their home. Jasper carried me in, Carlisle insisted on not letting me walk. Jasper laid me on the medical table, hospital bed thing on the third floor. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked. I nodded "I need my voice." I wrote and showed it to him. Jasper held my hand, in a few short days, I'd be immortal. I moved my hair off my neck, and tried to prepare for the awful pain they'd described. Carlisle's teeth sunk into my neck, he took them out then stood back. I looked at jasper. My voice wasn't back yet. I held Jasper's hand and looked blankly at Carlisle. Edward spoke for me. "She's asking if that's all." He nodded. "The change is begging. I could already feel her heart slowing down." I winced and put my hands on my neck, was this healing? It hurt, Maybe this was the pain they spoke of? A tiny squeak escaped my throat. All eyes turned to me. I lost consciousness as the venom worked slowly.

-Carlisle  
I had taken one more person's mortality, what was I becoming? What ever it was,I hated it. 2 days had passed since I bit her. We decided to go hunting. Jasper seemed distracted, almost if he knew something bad was going to happen. He kept snapping at Edward to stay out of his head, we finally convinced jasper to calm down, he caught lots of deer. A new sent caught us. It caused Edward to choke. In front of us stood 4 huge wolves the size of horses. I shoved Esme back for protection. One of them phased into a human. Rosalie screamed. Emmett held her protectively. "May I help you?" I asked cautiously "you're hunting on our land." He said "we offer our sincerest apologies, but, we were not aware of the boundaries." The others phased into humans as well, rose looked like she could have fainted. "We won't expose you, if you agree not to hunt on our land." The second one said simply. He shook on it and agreed mostly because they were terrifying. When we got back, Alice was gone. It wasn't possible for her to be changed yet. Had she been kidnaped? I called in the police station, William swan, the chief of police picked up. (Yes, that is Charlie's great grand father, I know he wasn't there, just pretend.) "Biloxi police department." He answered "yes, I believe there's been a kidnapping." I told him "name, height, eye color,last place seen, and birthday please." I sighed "Mary Alice Brandon, 4'11, she wears red contacts, she was last seen inside the house, her birthday is march 18, 1901, she might be asleep." He laughed. This was not funny! "Sir, she was found on the edge of the woods and taken back to the asylum." He hung up. I turned to the others. "Crap. We've just unleashed a newborn vampire amongst a bunch of insane people, and human workers. I switched on the radio. The news was on. "Insane runaway, that's what's discovered to be happening today in Biloxi, a girl by the name of mary alice brandon, yes, her again, has escaped biloxi insane asylum, at first she was being held for Supposedly seeing visions of the future, but now she's convinced she's a vampire. Here's a few words from the workers. One man said "and the crazy gets more insane." The next said "she's never like this, there's certainly something wrong." The reporter came back on. "She's already killed two workers, and 5 patients. She's extremely deadly and has not yet been caught. She seems to be bullet proof, somehow.

-Alice

They were chasing me. They wouldn't leave me alone, I wanted to go back home, they'd taken me away from my family I wanted my jasper back. Suddenly two workers came up behind me and caught me by the arms, I couldn't break free. I started kicking as hard as I could, they must have been vampires too. They forced me into a straight jacket that I couldn't break. I'd never felt so powerless before. They forced me back into my cell. They shoved me down and I hit my head hard on the concrete floor. I could feel blood leaking from the back of my head. I couldn't remember anything. I looked around in the darkness I made my way over to my bed, I sat there and stared at the celling. Wondering who, where or what I was. I couple people barged into my cell. One picked me up by the neck. "What were you thinking?!" He yelled at me "don't you know not to expose yourself? They want us to kill you by order of your parents, they're going to try electricity, I know it won't work because of what you are!" He continued to yell he saw he blood. "What do you know?" He asked me forcibly. "I don't know anything. Someone threw me down, then I was bleeding, and I don't remember anything! I don't even know my own name!" I shouted in protest. I tried to wiggle free. The man looked at the other. "Is it possible that she was converted back to a human?" He asked the other he other nodded. He sighed. "You're MaryAlice. You've just killed 7 people, because you were a vampire. You're going to under go a shock treatment. It hurts like hell if you don't faint, you never fainted before, you may now. I'm Stephan. He's Alexander. You used to attend school, but I doubt you'll be let out of the building now. I froze. "Jasper, where is he? Where's jasper?" I asked them worriedly "who's jasper?" Stephan asked "he's my soulmate, we can't live with out each other." I told him "MaryAlice, people inside here cannot have a soulmate." I froze again. "No. No. No. I have to have him, he's my purpose. I need him." He sighed. "There's no way MaryAlice. That's the rules. I'm sorry." They both grabbed one of my arms as the manager walked by. "Is she ready?" He asked as I tried to fight them. He sighed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, are we going to have to break bones to teach you not to fight again?" He asked "James, leave her alone. She dosen't remember anything right now." Stephan said guarding me. James shoved me out of their grips. I hit the wall and he crushed my leg. I let out a scream of pain. "No fighting." He said and got up. Stephan and Alexander lifted me up once more. I limped as they lead me to the shock room. They forced men down into a chair, Stephan mouthed "be strong, I'm sorry." Before latching the last restraint a shock of electricity went through me, I gasped in pain and fainted. Where was jasper?

-jasper

I could hear Alice's faint screams as they tortured her, we had to save her. But how? I sat in the window cursing life and my stupidity. Night approached slowly, day came slower than that. At the break of dawn I jumped out the window and ran. I reached the creepy place and entered. I walked up to the desk. "I'm here to visit a family member." I stated. She sighed. "Who?" She asked blankly. "Alice Brandon." I told her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifices 4

ALICE POINT OF VIEW

Weeks later

My eyes blinked open heavily. My arm, wrist, and leg were in bright colored casts. my other hand and arm were wrapped in bandages due to the burns. Carlisle stood above me, Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs, likely asleep. Bella was standing by me too. I tried to find my voice, but couldn't. I was trying to say "where's jasper?" But it turned out more like "whejas?" Carlisle smiled lightly. "He's on the other side of the curtain. He's still unconscious right now though." He informed me. I frowned. "How bad off is he?" I asked slurred "pretty bad. He's alive thanks to you though." He told me. I smiled softly. The door opened allowing Emmett, rose, Cynthia, and Stephan in. "Alice! Are you okay? They wouldn't let us in." Cynthia said hugging me softly. "I brought gummy bears. You liked them as a human." She said and gave them to me. "Plus, human medicine dosen't work on us. That is the best painkiller for us in the world." She told me with a smirk. I ate a few of them. I propped myself up against some pillows. A sharp pain split through me. I winced and fell back. Stephen was playing with my hair. I heard a knock on the door. Carlisle answered. Who walked in next I would have never guessed. Peter and Charlotte. I smiled. "What happened? Peter Sensed that you and jasper were hurt, but we dunno what's happened." I hugged Charlotte. "I was in Biloxi, when I got home, another vampire had knocked jasper unconscious and set the house on fire. After that, I know a ran in and got him, but I'm not sure after that. I hadn't realized jasper had woken up. "After she found me, she was going to run out with me, but a board fell and hit her it knocked her out. The way she was positioned, she saved me. The way she landed, her neck was sheltering my mouth and nose which prevented me from breathing in more smoke." He told them. "Don't move jasper, almost everyone of your bones are broken. " Carlisle said. I looked at Carlisle in horror. "All of them?" I asked sacredly. Calmness filled the room. Jasper had felt my guilt. "Sorry." I said to him sheepishly. everyone momentarily left once Peter got a little too close to Bella. I looked over at jasper. "Jazz, I'm so sorry. I should have gotten there sooner. I'm so sorry." I said with a tear in my eye. "Ali, don't cry, you saved my life." He said reaching out with his unbroken hand. I took it just like when we met. I smiled at him, he yawned as the morphine started getting to him. He was trying to stay awake for me. "Get some rest." I encouraged him and let go of his hand so he could get comfortable. He reached back out. "Don't let go?" He requested quietly. I took his hand in both of mine as the morphine took him over. I gently stroked his thumb and kept his hand in mine. "I love you." I whispered smiling. Esme came in, "hey, did I miss him?" She asked sadly "yeah, sorry Esme." I said eating more gummy bears. "Where'd you get those?" She asked curiously. "Cynthia. She says they're the best painkillers for vampires. I think it may be true." I told her as I ate a red one.

A few hours later

Jasper was awake again. When he awoke, he squeezed my hand causing me to wake up. I glanced over and smiled. "Hey jazz." I said smiling. He kissed my hand and said happily "always so happy. It's one of the millions of reasons I love you." I smiled. "I still have gummy bears left. Want some?" I asked offering them over to him. He took them smiling when he opened the package he smiled "but, theres only green ones left." He noted. "I saved them for you because they're your favorite." I told him. "They're you're favorite too." He said and handed them back. "No. These are yours." I said forcing them back. "Nope. Yours." He said pushing them back. I took one out and tossed it at his mouth. He caught it and smiled. "Fine. But I'll get you more later." He said accepting the bag back. "No need." I said as I ripped open a new bag. "I gave Cynthia $200 to get all the gummy bears and human candy she could carry." I explained showing him my bag filled with candy. I handed him a chocolate bar bar and grinned. "And Carlisle and Esme will never know." He chuckled. "It's a good thing we can't gain weight." He said jokingly. "When's the last time we went to school?" I asked as it suddenly occurred to me. "I dunno, who cares?" He said eating a handful of gummy bears "if they realize, they might take us from Carlisle and try to make us live with humans." I said worriedly. He scoffed and looked at all our casts. "I'm sure they've heard our story. Besides, that's worst casonario." He said jokingly. I smiled. "Carlisle said we could get out of here today. They're staying at that hotel in forks." I said happily. Jasper was healing fast. Most of the breaks were healed with the exemption of an arm, ankle, shoulder, and a few ribs. Carlisle had allowed me to be his usual care taker, seeing how I refused to leave his side. Aside from that, I took the best care of him since we were closest. As for me, my left leg and left arm were still broken. I didn't hurt much though. I laid by him carefully, trying not to hurt him. I kissed his cheek softly. "I love you so much." I whispered as I wrapped my arm around him gently. I laid my head on his unbroken shoulder. He smiled softly. "We are never doing anything that stupid ever again." He said wrapping an arm around me. I smiled in agreement. I froze getting a vision. "Visitors in 2." I said getting up sadly. "Aw." He whined wishing I could continue laying there. "Pretend you're asleep. It'll make them go away faster." I told him as I went to lay on the couch. I re elevated my leg incase it was Carlisle who had demanded that I did as much as possible. I rolled onto my right side and wrapped my unbroken arm around one of Jasper's hoodies. I buried my face in it to make it appear as if I was asleep, even though it was optional for me to sleep, it wasn't required of us like humans, though it did improve our mood. Jasper did the same with one of my hoodies. As the door opened the person I least expected to walk in, did. "Okay, I know you're not really asleep." Edward said grinning down at me. "Edward!" I yelled happily and threw my arm around him in a broken hug. He spun me around and sat me back on the couch. "I missed you so much! Are you going to stay? Please stay. We all miss you so much." I said looking up at him. I froze getting a vision. I saw Bella. She was on a motor cycle. I saw her crash, but I never saw her move. I gasped softly as Edward read my mind. "No. No. No" I said in annoyance. I picked up my bag and flashed through the window out of the room. I was hovering through the woods on my way to where I'd seen her. She wasn't there. I punched a tree in anger. I guess it was time to tell Charlie. This would be fun. I sighed and picked a few roses, then fell back and just laid in the meadow for a few minutes.

Edward point of view

Alice had I vision that Bella was dead. Could it be true? I picked up my phone and called Charlie's house. That dreadful mutt answered. "Is Charlie available?" I asked "no, he's at the funeral." He answered. I crushed my phone in my hands. The hole point of Alice staying was to keep her safe! The love of my life was dead. I wasn't going to live without her. I got on the next plane to Italy.

Alice point of view

I knocked on Charlie's door as I took a deep breath, but regretted it when my airways were filled with the scent of the dog. The door opened to reveal Jacob. I groaned "okay, dog, where's char-" I saw Bella sitting at the table. "You're alive?" I asked looking over to her in disbelief. She nodded. "Yeah, why?" Uh oh. . . . "But, I saw a vision, you were riding a motor cycle, and you fell off. You didn't get up. Oh crap. Bella! Edward thinks you're dead! He's on a plane to Italy! I saw this to. He's gunna get the volturi to kill him!" I said panicking, then it hit me. I turned to Jacob. "I can't see past you and your. . . Pack of mutts." I said angrily. He stalked toward me with a snare in his eye. "What. . . Did. . . . You. . . .just. . . say .. . . .bloodsucker?" He asked angrily. "I said I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." I said crossing my arms. He phased and I caught him in a headlock. At that moment Charlie opened the door, but we were preoccupied. I heard multiple cracks come from Jacob. He whimpered causing charlie to look over. "He was attacking me." I explained holding him in the headlock. As Charlie headed upstairs, I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran to my car. We both got in, then that dog stuck his head through my window. I had never smelled anything so bad in my life! I held my breath as he pleaded with Bella for her to stay. I couldn't take the scent anymore, so I gunned it and ran over his foot. As I looked in my mirror I saw him hopping around. I smirked softly. Bella turned to me "Alice! Why'd you do that?!" She asked in disbelief "mostly because he smelled worse than that time that Emmett fell in dog crap and jasper through a rotten egg at him and he refused to shower. But also because we didn't have time." Bella looked at me with a confused look. "Wh- never mind, drive." I nodded as we sped away. As we reached the airport I bought tickets. It was the same man as last time. He could since my worry. "Well, someone flies a lot. One question though, if you're going to Italy, why are you so worried?" He asked innocently. "My brother is on a suicide mission, I just have to get there and stop him, plus I'm very tight on time." I told him as I took my tickets. "Good luck ma'am." He said with a smile "thank you!" I called back as I boarded the plane. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to watch his future. He kept changing his mind. "Edward. . . Stop it." I thought to myself. He knew how bad that annoyed me. My head was starting to hurt. I threw my head back in annoyance. The flight attendant came over to us. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked. His voice was velvety like he was one of our kind. When he leaned down I saw his eyes. Golden like ours. I began to speak lowly knowing he could hear me but no one else could "you wouldn't happen to have animal blood on board would you?" I asked desperately. It had been way too long since I'd hunted, and now I was surrounded by humans. He nodded. "Yeah, I've got some if you're a legit vampire. There are a lot of wannabes on there way to Italy right now." He told me. "I'm real." I told him and offered my hand. He took it and bit my wrist. I snatched it away trying not to scream. "What the hale, dude?" I said defensively holding my wrist tightly. "I can only tell by biting." He explained. "I'll bring you the blood." He added. On the bright side the venom was healing my other breaks. When he came back he handed it to me, I was on the outside, Bella was against the window. The un known vampire leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I stood in anger as I jerked away. Before I thought about what I was doing, I punched him in the face as hard as I could with my unbroken arm. "Get off of me!" I yelled drawing the unwanted attention of a few humans. I heard a crack obviously from him. I think I might have broken something. He deserved it. He seemed confused. Poor man, such a moron. "Wait, what?" He asked stupidly "you don't just. . ." I shook my head trying to wrap my head around this.  
"I mean, you don't just come up and kiss a girl you've just met! Are you an idiot?! You're lucky jasper isn't here or you'd be dead already!" I hissed lowly. "Who's jasper?" He asked just as stupidly as the first. "My husband." I said throwing another punch making sure my ring left a mark. Someone came up behind me. "Really, dude who does that?" He asked and punched him too. His eyes were red. Oh crap, I wasn't the only vampire on board and I had a sleeping human with me. I glanced over to make sure she was still okay. While I was turned around I heard a snap. They had killed the one who kissed me. I gawked at them. "Do you realize how many witnesses there are?! What is wrong with you people?" I asked as I glanced back over they had started a fire. "You idiots!" I screeched and frantically tried to put it out. A few humans were freaking out. So was I. The fire was getting to large and too close to the gas tank. One of the humans was bleeding. Oh no. I was trying so hard not to drain it, she didn't even smell good, but it'd been weeks since I'd hunted. The fire was only inches from the tank. My instincts took over. I went over to the bleeding human and sunk her teeth in my neck. Before I could stop myself, she was dead. I cursed under my breath then kicked open the door to the plane. I quickly grabbed Bella, she woke up at that moment. "Alice, what's going on?" She asked sleepily. "Nothing, go back to sleep." I told her. I looked at how far down the jump would take me. I took a deep breath and jumped. The pressure coming down was very strong, I couldn't see anything due to how dark it was. This was one of the scariest things I'd ever done. The pressure finally died down a little. All my thoughts came back to me at one. Edward was going to the volturi. . . And asking to die. I groaned in frustration which woke Bella up. When she realized we were falling, she started freaking out. "Bella, your okay." I told her as I hit the ground gracefully as we saw the plane explode. "We almost died." She stated. "We're okay now." I told her softly. "Let's go save Edward." She said confidently I glanced around nervously. "What's wrong?" She asked "I slipped up on the plane. . . Now I'm worried about everything." I told her looking into the ocean. "There's no way we can make it in time, Bella." I said sadly as I threw a pebble into the water. "I've seen it. So far, he keeps changing his mind, and at the current state, we'll be at least a day too late." Bella shook her head. "Alice we have to try. Please?" She asked desperately. I sighed "alright, fine. But I'm telling you, we won't make it on time." I stood and walked over to her. "We'll never know if we don't try." She said softly. I picked her up as I flew as fast as I could. Since I was so small, when I ran fast enough, flying was possible. "After we get across the ocean, we should be in Italy, but voltera is 2 more hours away.." I informed her.

*later*

When we finally reached land, it was about 10 am. It'd take us at least 2 more hours. We'd either be on time by miracle or seconds too late. I wasn't sure how much farther I could run, and flying certainly wasn't an option now. 8 hours straight was my max, I guess. I continued to run through the woods. Bella was on my back, she was half asleep. About a half an hour before we arrived I woke Bella up. "Bell. Wake up. We'll be there in a half an hour. Get ready to run. He won't hear coming. You're the only hope." I told her. She nodded. "I'll do the best I can." As we continued to run, we finally arrived. I let Bella down. I watched her run through the 1000's of people, I saw Edward about to expose himself in the sunlight, then I saw bella run up and guard him from the sun before anyone really saw. I sighed in relive. We had a chance that we'd be okay. I had been wearing a hoodie at the time. I flipped my hood up to guard myself as I saw Felix, Jane, and Alec appear in the shade behind him. They motioned them in And the large door closed. That was my signal. I ran to the door and kicked it open. "Let's behave ourselves shall we? There are ladies present." I said smiling. Jane glared over at me sending me to the ground in fiery pain. "You were not invited." She said coldly and released me. Edward helped me up. I heard aro's voice. "Dear Jane, the Cullen's are always invited." He said in a creepy voice. "Shall we discus this in a more private manor?" He asked leading us down a hall. Soon we were in the throne room. Aro took his seat, as did Marcus and Felix. I wasn't really paying attention, until Edward lunged at Alec. I ran over to try and pull him off, but Demetri caught me thinking I was going for Alec. He had one hand on my neck, restraining me. My hands were on his forearm as I thought to Edward "you idiot, don't you dare screw this up. If I die, jasper will kill you so fast, and that's if you make it out. Besides, I think I might be. . ." He made eye contact with me. "Might be what?" He thought to me. I sighed. He'd be mad at this one. "Pregnant. . ." I thought as I looked down at my stomach and smiling. He gawked at me, but no one seemed to notice. "Again? How is that possible?" He thought "I dunno, quite honestly, I don't care." I thought in response. When we looked back up Aro was getting very close to her. Surely he wouldn't kill her, right? As he got closer, I finally spoke up. "She will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself if I have to." I said nervously. Aro motioned for me to come forward. I obeyed as Demetri let me go. I held out my hand as he took it. He watched the vision, his face twisted with fascination. As he let my hand go, he grinned. "You're free to go." He said. He caught my eye "giving up on being vegetarian? You could always join us." He stated. "No, it was just a slip up. And no thank you." I began to walk away, he caught my hood. "I'm afraid that wasn't a choice." He said and looked at the guards. "Take her away." He said simply. I met eyes with Edward and though to him "run, before he decides he wants you too. I'll be okay. Don't worry." He nodded once and ran with Bella. Two guards who's name I didn't know grabbed me by the arms. I squirmed helplessly. As they drug me I was trying to fight back. They showed me to a room, and told me it was mine. As they put me down, closed the door and walked away, I pulled out my phone and texted jasper. "I'm still in Italy, they've kidnaped me, but Edward and Bella are safe and on the way back. Come as soon as you can, I have a bad feeling about tonight." I typed and sent it. As I laid back, someone knocked on the door, I sat and said "come in" in an annoyed tone. A small girl, probably smaller than me, came in. Her hair fell at her waist, she was dressed in volturi robes, I could see converse sticking out. She looked to be about 12 maybe 13, no more than 14. "Wow, already hate this place? Don't worry so do I." She said smiling. I glanced over. "Who are you?" I asked curiously. "I'm marrissa, aro's daughter, yup, I have the misfortune of being half that guy. Don't worry, I'm not as weird though." I smiled. "A normal person in the volturi?" I asked jokingly "they're rare." She admitted. "Curiosity has to know" she took out her laptop and opened it "do you happen to know anything about the golden eyes?" She asked showing me a web page with a drawn golden eye. "Yeah, normally I actually am one." I told her. She gawked. "That is so cool! Why are they golden?" She asked excitedly "I hunt animals." I explained. She looked a little disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked her "I'm not aloud outside, ever. He's afraid I'll run away, which I would. I've never left this castle once in my life." She told me. Jane came in. "Marrissa, your father wants you." She said, causing marrissa to walk out slowly. Jane glanced at me. "I really, really don't like you." She said walking away. I checked my phone. I had a text from jasper. It read "Alice, you're kidding right? You did not. Stay in Italy with those creeps so they could leave, right?" I sighed. "Not kidding, I'm an idiot. I'm aware." I texted back. Moments later he replied "alright, I'll be there soon. Love you." I smiled "thanks, love you too." I replied. There was another knock. "Yup?" I said popping my p as I hid my phone. Another girl walked in. "Hey, I'm Alexandria. What's your name?" She asked happily "you look a lot like the other girl." I commented. "Who?" She asked "Marrissa, the one with the black hair?" She asked. I nodded. "I would hope, we're triplets. Keep your fingers crossed you don't meet her. She's annoying. The one I figured was the "annoying" one popped her head in the door. "Father would like to see you in the throne room." She announced and walked away. "That's her." Alexandria confirmed. "I wouldn't keep father waiting, I do believe Jane is out there. Have you experienced her power yet?" She asked. I nodded "yup." I said as I got to my feet and entered the throne room. "You wanted to speak to me?" I asked. "Join the fun, Alice!" He encouraged. The others had blown up a balloon and put a Nokia phone in it. Each of them had their own balloon. Marrissa spoke first. "The object is to break your phone first, without breaking the ballon." She explained. "Watch us." She then lifted the balloon telepathically to the ceiling and dropped it with vampire force. The phone broke and the balloon was fine. She stood In front of the others and took a bow. "Thank you." She said with a grin. Jane hit her with pain, she jumped to her feet with an angry expression. She glared at Jane who fell screaming. Once marrissa broke the glare she continued to scream. "Mine is lasting." She said proudly and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrifices 5

We all stood in amazement as Jane laid thrashing in pain. We didn't think anything could beat Jane, but apparently marrissa was worse. Aro looked very pleased as he crossed his arms in a cocky fashion with a sly smirk on his face. You didn't have to be Edward to know he was thinking "that's my girl." The shrieks finally stopped as marrissa smirked deviously from around the corner. Jane got to her feet and ran toward her. Before she got half way she was on the ground screaming again. Marrissa darted off laughing mischievously. I couldn't help but grin.

Later

Marrissa, Alec,and alexandria gathered in a room at the end of the hall. I pushed the door open to find that they were watching a movie. "What are you watching?" I asked as a preview ended. "The hunger games." Alexandria replied. "Don't tell father." Marrissa added. "We're not suppose to watch it, but it's soo good. We can't stop watching it." Alec told me. "May I watch?" I asked. "Sure." Marrissa replied clearing a space for me. I sat and watched as the previews blurred through. The opening scene read:

"From the Treaty of the reason. . .

In penance for their uprising

Each district shall offer up

a male and a female Between the ages of

12 and 18 At a public "Reaping"

These tributes shall be delivered

To the custody of the Capitol

And then transferred to a public arena

Where they will fight to the death

Until a lone Victor remains.

Henceforth and evermore

This pageant shall be known as

The hunger games." There was then a man with blue hair and another with darker hair and a beard. They spoke for a moment and then there was screaming and the sound of someone saying "shh. Shh. It's okay, it's okay. You were dreaming." It showed two people one looked about the age I was frozen at, the other, no more than 12. "It was me. It was me." The blonde whispered as she cried in the older's arms.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow" the older sang as the younger joined in.

"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow"

Soon the older was running through a wrecked looking village. People were watching her, there were adults and children working, the older of the two siblings gently went though a fence that had signs that read "high voltage" she pulled a bow and arrow from a tree. She chased a deer and who I guessed to be her friend scared it off. Then, I almost left. A woman wearing a purple suit with padded shoulders. Ew. We're those ever in? She attempted to complement it with a purple pencil skirt. No. She had white curly hair and a huge flower in the center of her head. The shoes looked like a kind of twisted converse that was converted into a high heel. I actually liked those a little. "Primrose Everdeen" she called. Everyone turned to look at the blonde. She moved slowly. The older sister then called out "I volunteer as tribute!" There was a small girl later on in the movie. Her name was rue. She became my favorite. She was so sweet and innocent. She was hiding a knife as she laid in the rafters smiling softly to herself. As I pulled my knees to my chest, she came back on screen "we need a signal." She told Katniss. "Ah ah ah ah" rue sang softly as the birds echoed. Katniss whistled the same tune. Katniss blew up the food and ran she did the whistle with no response. She ran around yelling her name "Rue! Rue?" I relaxed a little when rue responded. She was trapped in a net. As katniss freed her, another tribute came around. About the time Katniss shot the other threw the spear. It stabbed rue in the stomach. Her face was frozen with shock, pain, and surprise. "No!" I cried a bit too loud. Aro burst though the door and saw the screen. "It was Alec's idea!" All the females yelled and fled. Marrissa decided to unleash Jane. Only I saw her crawl into the rafters like rue. She shot me a small grin. I nodded once silently saying "I'll keep your secret." She released Jane from her hold. Jane stood looking mad. The piece of wood that was holding her up, snapped as she came falling down. I dashed over, hovered up, and caught her before she got to the ground. She was shaking with fear. "You okay?" I asked putting her on her feet. She nodded. "You're kinda like my katniss." Suddenly the door burst open. I was in the arms of jasper as we ran out at vampire speed. When we got to the hotel I sat in the window. Everyone was gathered around as Carlisle checked me for injuries. "Alice, you can't always be the hero." Edward told me. "I'll stop being the hero when you learn to take care of yourself. I know a thing or two about life, Edward. First, suicide is never the answer. Ever. No matter how miserable you think your life is, you'll make it worse by taking your own life. Worse for you, worse for anyone who knew or loved you. Second, you can't ever give up. When I was in the asylum, do you think I couldn't have asked them to kill me? They would have gladly done it. They hated me. I knew I couldn't give up, because jasper was waiting to be found. It dosen't matter how hard It gets. You can't just loose hope." I told him. "You can't compare an asylum to thinking your soulmate is dead." He said simply. "Oh, so getting beaten nearly to death, every day, by your own father, just for giving him a hug, and then him sending you away to be electrocuted to near death each day, seeing your best and only friend, the only person who understood, die right in front of your eyes, then wonder how to escape and wondering if they'd ever accidentally kill me, like what happened to her, you can't compare all that to a dead soulmate?" I asked in disbelief. "No." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Like you'd know." I scoffed. The door opened as Bella came in. "Alice! You're back" she exclaimed happily and ran to hug me. "You okay?" She asked softly "Yeah." I replied.

-later-

I laid on my bed curled in Jasper's arms. "Don't ever do that again." He said stroking my hair softly. I laid my head on his chest. "I'll try not to." I said smiling. He pressed his lips to my forehead gently. "Love you." I told him softly. "Love you too." He replied stroking my hand. "Wanna hunt?" He asked. I nodded. We jumped from the window. "Come on!" I called cheerfully. I was about 20 miles ahead of him in the woods. An all to familiar sent filled the air. Impossible. James was dead. He stalked toward me and took my face in his hands. I was almost frozen with fear, and disbelief all mixed into one. I managed to kick him off of me. I placed a foot on his chest pinning him down. "How is this possible. I killed you." I said in shock. "You naïve little child." He said with a dark smile as he tore a piece of skin from my ankle with his teeth. I grabbed him by his neck and tried to fight, but I was too weak. I was shoved on the ground by him as he tore a piece off of my neck. A final kick tore off his neck. I couldn't get up. I could feel the blood combining in my hair. My face was frozen with a look of pain, and surprise. I imagined that I resembled that of rue's face. My vision was blurring. I saw something come toward me. I couldn't tell if it was jasper, Charlie, Emmett, Edward, or Carlisle. I felt my self be lifted off the ground. It was warm, and smelled of human. Charlie. "Who did this?" He asked lowly. I managed to move my eyes near the place where James laid motionless. "You'll be okay." He promised as I felt myself get transferred into the arms of another. It was colder, which felt better. "Thanks Charlie." Jasper thanked him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you so far ahead." Jasper apologized holding me protectively. "It hurts." I managed to squeak weakly. "I know, I know, you'll be okay." He told me. "Just close your eyes The sun is going down You'll be alright No one can hurt you now Come morning lightYou'll be safe and sound" he sang softly. I fainted on the way back home. Vampires couldn't loose much 'blood' before we would faint. When I awoke, my ear buds were in, I was wearing my favorite sweats, covered by my favorite blanket and surrounded by fluffy pillows. I looked around and saw jasper sitting on the window. "Did you do all this?" I asked softly as I took an earbud out. "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." He explained. "Plus, I noticed you sleep better with music." He told me. "I do?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "You were having nightmares. When I turned on the music, you relaxed a little." He informed me. I moved a few pillows giving him room to join me. He smiled and moved to the edge of the bed and took my hand. He ran his thumb across my hand as he kissed my forehead. "You okay?" He asked softly. I nodded "I'm sorry." He apologized once more. "It's fine. It barley even hurts anymore." I told him and threw an arm around him. "I love you." I whispered "love you too." He said quietly. There was a knock on the door. jasper sat on the window again then said "come in." I pulled the blanket over me once more. the door opened to reveal Carlisle. "How's she doing?" He asked jasper as he made his way over to me. "She's better. She was awake a moment ago. He told him. I rolled onto my back lazily. "Hey Carlisle." I said simply. He sat by me. "You guys are awful at staying out of trouble." He said jokingly. "I know." We said in sync. We laughed softly. Emmett ran in and said "Alice! Something came in the mail for you!" And tossed me a box which I caught with one hand. The return address read that it was from the volturi. I frowned slightly and tore open the box. There was a small pin that shone from the bottom of the box. I recognized it as a replica of the one in the movie I had watched with marrissa. There was a hand written note that read "and may the odds be ever in your favor." In what I imagined to be marrissa's righting. I smiled softly and held the pin in my hand. "What is it?" Jasper asked walking over to me. "It's a mocking jay." I replied showing him the pin. "And that is?" Emmett asked. The box also contained the movie we'd watched and three books. Inside the book was another note. "Father found our stash, so it's your's now." It read. Emmett picked up the movie. "Movie night?" He asked with a smirk. "Why not?" Jasper replied as Emmett slid the disk into the DVD player. As they watched I fell back asleep, and everything would be normal for a little while longer.


End file.
